


Red Like Roses, Red Like Velvet

by Hedge_Cock



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Changing Room Trans Shit if you know you know, F/M, Friendship, Heart-to-Heart, Lingerie, Mild Sexual Content, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Shopping, Trans Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Sonic the Hedgehog, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedge_Cock/pseuds/Hedge_Cock
Summary: Sonic is a trans woman trying to explore how she wants to express herself, and wants to get a very special gift for her partner, Shadow.  She doesn't know the first thing about lingerie, but luckily, her best friend, Amy Rose, is there to help and support her!
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 26





	Red Like Roses, Red Like Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only M/F pairing you'll likely ever get from me lmaooo

Amy grabbed onto Sonic's wrist and stopped them, pointing at an outfit on the rack.

"How about that one?"

Sonic fidgeted with her hands.

The lingerie was definitely attractive, but it was… a lot. It was bright red, which she didn't have a problem with- it was one of her favorite colors. The problem was just how fancy it was. It was lace, and Sonic didn't think it looked super comfortable. The straps looked complex- and that felt like confinement to her. She'd always had a lot of anxiety about feeling tied up or strapped down. Then again, she supposed lingerie wasn't really made to be  _ worn  _ for very long, anyways.

"I'll try it, sure. I dunno. You think Shadow would like it?"

"Oh, he'll love it! He'll love you in anything, girl. Trust me."

Sonic smiled. She really liked talking to Amy, especially since coming out. She'd been the most casual in switching pronouns and such. Her affirmations always felt the most natural. She loved how supportive everyone else had been, too, but Amy just understood instantly.

Amy tucked the ensemble between the two decoy outfits she was carrying- simple dresses they didn't really intend to buy, but picked up to cover their true intentions.

Shadow's birthday was coming up, and Sonic wanted to surprise her partner with something fun. Amy had offered to take her shopping, and she immediately jumped at the chance to go out with one of her best friends to do girl stuff.

Normally, she wouldn't have dared set foot near the women's intimates section, but it was so much easier with Amy there.

"Any others catching your eye?"

Sonic glanced around. She wandered between different displays, feeling incredibly out of place. Everything was designed to show off assets she didn't really have. She sighed.

"What's wrong, hon?"

"I just don't really know what he wants, I guess." She lied.

"He wants to see you in red or black."

She froze up and stared at Amy. "How the hell do  _ you  _ know?"

The pink hedgehog giggled. "He talks about you a  _ lot _ , sweetie. Tends to overshare. But it's cute- he  _ really  _ likes you."

Sonic blushed.

"O-okay. Red or black."

She turned her attention back to the sea of choices and frowned. God, she had no clue what she was doing. She took another lap around the section. The more she thought, the more out of place she felt.

"Okay, stop." Amy stepped in front of Sonic, blocking her path. She took her hand. "Deep breath. You're getting overwhelmed."

Her heart was pounding, and her head hurt. She hadn't even noticed how bad it was. She listened, taking in a deep breath, holding it for a moment, then letting it out.

"Talk to me, girl. What's bothering you?"

"I don't belong here."

"Don't say that. Of course you belong here. It's just a new experience, those are nearly always scary."

"Not for me! I go on adventures all the time, and I never feel like this!" A horrible thought creeped up, and Sonic choked for a moment. "What if I was wrong about this? What if I'm not..?"

"Hush. Listen to me." Amy said sternly. "I can tell how you feel when you're misgendered, Sonic. I can see how much it drains you, and I know it's the exact same thing I felt when it used to happen to me. And it's the opposite when people call you a girl- I can tell how  _ happy  _ it makes you. That  _ alone  _ is enough to tell me that you're a woman. You  _ do  _ belong here. And I'm here to help you figure this out, okay? So tell me what you're thinking."

"I… none of this stuff was made for me. None of it feels right. And I don't even know what I'm looking for, or what fits, or-"

"You're right. They're not really made for women like us. It's normal that you feel alienated by that, Sonic. It's okay. That's not your fault, and you have every right to feel the way you do about it. And besides, no girl magically knows how they like to dress right away. It's a lot of experimenting. The sizing inconsistencies certainly don't help…"

"It's just… a lot. I feel lost."

"How about I pick a few things I think you might like?"

Sonic smiled. "That'd be good. Something simple, please."

Amy stood confidently. "You got it! Leave it to me, girlfriend."

She walked between racks with a pep to her stride, only looking at outfits for a few moments before deciding whether or not to take them. Sonic followed, occasionally commenting on the ones she picked out.

Soon, the girls had collected a few to try on. They made their way to the dressing rooms, and Sonic felt anxious again. Amy gave her an encouraging smile.

"Want me to come in with you, so you don't have to step out every time?"

The idea of the whole store seeing her in lingerie made her blush, horrified.

"Yeah."

They picked an empty stall in the corner, hopefully farther from any other people trying things on. Amy hung up their selections and picked the first outfit- the red lace bra and panties. She handed them off to Sonic and turned around respectfully. Sonic was glad she didn't have to ask.

Quickly, she removed her gloves and shoes and put on the clothes as best she could. She wasn't super experienced, and she struggled with all the straps and clasps on the bra in particular.

"Um- can you close this for me?"

"Sure!" Amy turned back around and hooked the bra into place. "Here. What do you think?"

She looked at herself in the large mirror- she was undoubtedly attractive, sure, but she felt… Vulnerable. And not in a sexy way. The lace and straps were just as uncomfortable and restrictive as she had feared.

"...Not feelin' this one."

"I can tell. You look uncomfortable. Try this one instead!" She handed Sonic the next outfit.

"Can you help with the back again?"

Suddenly, the top came loose. She wrestled with the damn bra until it was finally off of her, and she threw it onto the floor for later.

The next set was a bit similar- another bra and panties, but this was much more simple. It was pink and white, so it didn't quite fit the color scheme they were looking for, but Sonic didn't mind. This had become a bit more than just searching for something Shadow would like, anyways.

"Look, let me show you an easier way to put these on." Amy took the bra and unhooked it, then wrapped it around Sonic's chest so that the clasp was in the front. "Now you connect it."

Sonic was able to clip it together much more easily when she could actually see what she was doing. Then, Amy turned the whole thing around, bringing the front forward again. "Now just put your arms through!"

She did, and this one felt a lot more comfortable. It was much softer, made of shiny pink silk. The cups were just a bit too big, though.

She changed into the matching bottoms as well, then checked her reflection again.

This outfit was very feminine without being excessively frilly- which she really liked. There were tiny white bows on the hips and right in the middle of her chest, and she thought it was actually pretty cute.

Sonic wasn't the  _ biggest  _ fan of the color scheme, but she could see the appeal. The one drawback she couldn't help but focus on was the fact that her chest just couldn't fill the bra properly.

"This one's better?" Amy was sitting on the tiny stool in the corner of the changing room.

"Not perfect, but getting there. I like the bows," she offered.

Amy nodded. "You look adorable! But it's not for you?"

"I'm just not… er,  _ gifted  _ enough for this one." She gestured, pretending to hold some round objects right in front of her chest. "I do like the bottom, though- fits nice!"

Amy laughed, and Sonic breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who knows, maybe you'll grow into it?"

Sonic blushed. She still wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to get hormones, and the idea of having breasts was… Odd, but not exactly unwelcome. Her biggest concern was if it'd affect her running at all.

She supposed that was a whole separate problem for her to deal with another time.

"Okay, here's the last one!" Amy passed her the final outfit, which had a lot more fabric there than the other two.

Amy started to turn around again, but Sonic spoke first.

"Aw, you've seen me. It's fine. I've been running around naked for years."

She smiled. "I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable, hon."

Sonic tried to undo the clasp on her back again, but struggled to pull it apart. Eventually, she sighed and hunched over, turning her back to Amy.

She giggled and undid the top for her again. "Don't sweat it, it takes some practice."

Once she'd gotten the pink outfit off, she turned her attention to the last one. At first, she couldn't tell how to open it to get it on. The back was completely smooth, with no clasps in sight. She looked to the front, and she saw something shiny right in the cleavage of the top. When Sonic pressed her claws to it, the piece fell open like a jacket, or a button-down.

Amy hummed. "I haven't seen one like that before, that's smart!"

Sonic slid the top on like a vest, then easily clicked the top closed. It was nice and soft, and flowing red silk trailed her midriff, opening up just enough to show her smooth stomach. The silk was loose, nearly falling to her tail, and it would flare out if she spun around. The bra part of the piece was black, and was designed to look like it wrapped across her shoulders. It didn't scoop very low on her chest, leaving much to the imagination.

She kind of loved it.

The bottom was quite simple- a pair of black panties with red lace trim. They were also quite soft, and Sonic felt very comfortable in them. The lace trim didn't bother her nearly as much as the fully lace red panties she'd worn before. She felt that it added a good dose of feminine sexuality to the look, which was exactly what she hoped Shadow would see in her later that week.

She looked into the mirror and flushed. She imagined Shadow's view as he leaned over her, hands trailing up until he reached the center of her chest, where he'd pop the top open seamlessly, smoothly falling apart in one motion-

"You okay, Sonic?"

_ "Yeah-!"  _ Her voice pitched awkwardly, and she whipped around to face Amy. She coughed and tried again. "-Yeah. This one's perfect!"

Amy laughed heartily, then covered her mouth, not wanting to disturb the other people in the store. Between giggles, she said, "You haven't even put it all  _ on  _ yet!"

Sonic blinked, then looked back to the hanger. Sure enough, there was another piece to the ensemble.

She picked it up and stretched the black, lacy fabric out, ears folding as she twisted her face in confusion.

"Gonna be real, Ames. I have no clue what this is."

Amy tried not to laugh again.

"It's a garter belt! It's for holding up really long socks. Like these!" She pulled some thigh high striped stockings from the pile of clothes they'd brought in.

Sonic sat down on the floor to put them on, turning down Amy's offer to give up her seat. Once she'd pulled the socks on- also black and red, which was surely not a coincidence, she picked up the garter belt again. She figured the tiny red straps needed to connect to the socks, so she pulled the whole belt up until it fit comfortably around her hips, hugging her nicely. Then, she noticed the clips on the ends of the straps. From that point, it was pretty obvious that she needed to clip the thigh highs to hold them up, so she did, connecting all four pretty easily.

She rose and looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Wow."

"You are drop-dead fucking gorgeous, Sonic. Shadow's gonna lose it!"

"I feel… Pretty."

"Just 'pretty'?" Amy sounded worried.

She flushed again as she clarified. "I feel  _ hot." _

_ "There  _ it is!" Amy clapped and whooped, and Sonic laughed.  _ "That's _ what we're looking for!"

Sonic turned her body, watching the silk billow around her waist.

She couldn't wait to show Shadow.

"You're a goddamn bombshell, hon! Pinup material!"

She must have been bright red, but the compliments were getting to her. She felt her confidence return, and she struck a pose, leaning back against the mirror, putting her hands up as she slid down slightly, smirking.

_ "Fuck! Yes! Girl! Get it!" _

They both erupted into giggles as Sonic let herself fall back to the ground.

"I dunno how I'm gonna wait 'til the 23rd to show him, Ames."

"Aw, who said you had to? Early presents are the best!"

"But it's gotta be special!"

"Sonic, I promise you. Shadow's gonna think it's pretty special whether it's on his birthday or not."

Sonic smiled, looking down at herself again.

"God, I don't know why I was so worried."

"Cut yourself some slack- shopping is stressful as hell. But that’s what I’m here for!”

“-Thank you. For everything.”

Amy tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

She messed with the edge of the flowing silk. “Y’know, helping me with this. Being so nice, and supportive. Not making a big deal out of it. Everyone else tries so  _ hard.”  _ She looked up at her friend. “It’s easy to be myself around you. I- I really appreciate having you as a friend, Ames.”

Amy smiled, and then she was crying. She tried to control her tears a bit, wiping them away as she spoke.

“I felt the same way about you when I came out.”

Sonic laughed, dumbfounded. “No way.”

“Yeah, way! You never acted like I was different. I was just a girl. It meant so much to me back then, Sonic. I really needed for someone to see me that way as a kid.”

“Heh- I guess I just knew how you wanted to feel. Man.” She looked distant for a second. “God, I’m trans.”

Amy laughed, then rose up, offering a hand to her friend. Sonic took it, and Amy pulled her up into a hug.

“Girl friendship is great. You can hug in nothing but lingerie and nobody feels awkward about it.”

“Hey, boys can do that too, if they’re not cowards.”

They giggled again.

Eventually, Amy stepped back, and Sonic started removing the outfit. As she did so, Amy gathered the other discarded clothes and put them back on their hangers.

“Shopping  _ is  _ stressful. I’m hungry, wanna get some junk food after this?”

“Oh my God, yes, I’m starving. Let me guess, you want chili dogs.”

“You know me so well.”

Amy rolled her eyes, but smiled as Sonic pulled her shoes and gloves back on. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror again and frowned.

“It’s weird. I was just fine being  _ him  _ for so long. And one day, it just hurt so much, I couldn’t take it anymore. For no real reason.”

Amy smiled sadly. “It’s kind of a death-by-a-thousand-papercuts thing, right? No one catalyst, you just suddenly realize you’ve been something else your whole life.”

“Slowly, and all at once.”

“Yeah.”

They paused, then Sonic looked back at her.

“But, hey, if I end up half as pretty as you, it’ll all be worth it.”

Amy kicked a leg back and tapped her toes against the carpet. “Aww, shush. You’re adorable, too.”

Sonic picked up all the pieces of her favorite outfit and put them on the hanger.

“Hey, you know you don’t have to wait to start dressing the way you want to everywhere, right? Nothing’s stopping you.”

Her ears folded. “I know, I know. I just… Ugh. The public will make a big deal out of it, and that’s just a lot. Even with the people who are being nice.” She looked back at the stranger in the mirror. “Someday, it’ll be too much to take anymore, and I’ll just go out with a dress or something. I’ll deal with that when I get there. For now, though… I just want you guys to know.”

Amy nodded. “That’s your choice to make, sweetie. Just let me know if it becomes too much to handle. Dysphoria’s a bitch, but  _ this  _ bitch is here for you.”

Sonic chuckled. “Yeah, I will.” She handed the outfit off to Amy, so she could take it to the register for her. “Let’s get out of here, I need a chili cheese dog, like, yesterday.”


End file.
